The One Dance
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: LuLu told Logan that she always wanted to dance with her father,what happen when she gets her wish?


**The One Dance**

**A/N:I felt bad for LuLu today when she said she never danced with her father. When I was young I always stood on my dad's feet and he would move us to the music and when I got older I actually learnt to dance. Pretty much all my friends have done the same with their fathers so it was pretty strange to hear she'd never danced with him. She is waltzing with him in one of the promos so I decided to write about that. Main characters are LuLu,Logan, and Luke.**

Lesley Lu Spencer or LuLu,as everyone called her stepped into the dark but beautiful Wyndemere Mansion with Logan Hayes. She glanced at her father Luke and her step mother Tracy. She sighed longingly as she gazed at her father. She'd told Logan that when she was younger she had wanted to dance with her father so bad, especially when she saw another little girl dancing and twirling around with their own father. But to be honest it was something she still wanted. She wanted to see for herself if her father was as great of a dancer as everyone said. Slowly Logan pulled her to the dance floor but she was still gazing torwards her father. Logan leaned down so his mouth was at her ear and said softly,"You know you can ask him to dance if you won't. I don't mind."

She looked up at him and tried to smile at him. "That's okay,I enjoy dancing with you." she replied

"Yeah but I'm not your father and you told me that you always wanted to dance with him." He told her reassuringly. He didn't know why it seemed so hard for her to ask. He gazed at Spinelli who had twirled Nadine Crowell around in a circle before bringing her back into his arms. The two where laughing happily as they danced,across from them where Cooper and Georgie dancing slowly. Georgie,from what he could see was gazing longingly at the computer hacker while Cooper seemed to have his mind on other things.

Slowly he stepped away from her and over to the side while she looked at him in shock,watching as he tilted his head torwards the table that Luke sat at.

"No!" She mouthed to him shaking her head. But he ignored her. 'Ass.' She thought grumpily,crossing her arms over her chest. But then she gave in. She moved nervously over to her father and Tracy and said,"Daddy?" Luke gazed up at his daughter questioningly. "What is it Lesley Lu?" He asked her,his eyes filling with immediate concern,hoping that Logan Hayes hadn't hurt her. He knew that he would want to kill the young man if he had.

"I..I was wondering..." She hesitated,looking away from him before continuing. She didn't understand why asking for this one thing was so hard. "I was wondering if you would dance with me." She swallowed hopefully,watching as her father's mouth fell open in surprise. It was obvious that he hadn't been expecting this.

Tracy slapped him in the back of the head to make him reply,"Say yes to the poor girl." she hissed with outrage at her husband's silence.

He finally managed a smile and stood. "I'd love to." He replied,taking his daughter's slender hand in his and leading her to the dance floor. He noticed that her blue eyes brightened and she smiled ear from ear at his acceptance. His breath caught in his throat as he saw how much his daughter resembled her mother,Laura. It was shocking how much she had grown to look like her. In fact if he thought about it,even LuLu's life resembled Laura's history. LuLu's strange friend Damien Spinelli reminded Luke alot of himself when he was young,while Logan reminded him alot of Scotty. He chuckled at the thought. He was sure that Laura would like the young computer hacker if she had the chance to meet him. She might even get along with Logan. He maneuvred his daughter across the dance floor gracefully as memories of Laura and LuLu,as she was growing up filled his head. He knew he hadn't been a saint but he would do anything for his kids. He only regretted that he had never really been there for his daughter like he had been with Lucky but he vowed to change that. He needed to improve his relationship with her if only for Laura.

"


End file.
